Je n'ai pas osé te l'avouer
by Mango1036
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont amie d'enfance. Ils ont grandis ensemble mais un secret les ronge tous les deux...
1. Chapter 1

**Attention ! Cette fic a déjà été posté mais je l'avais supprimé de peur de ne pas la finir. Maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps libre, j'espère pouvoir la terminer !**

 **Yo! Premièrement j'aimerais prévenir que c'est ma première fanfiction et par conséquent mon premier lemon alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait! :) *fais les yeux de chiens battus***

 **Si il y a des fautes je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de corriger au maximum.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sur, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **C'est une histoire avec une relation homosexuel donc si vous n'aimez pas ça RUN AWAY! IT'S NOT FOR YOU!**

 **Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis! (sauf si c'est insultant bien évidemment)**

 **POV Naruto**

Je le connais depuis que nous sommes en capacité de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tombé.

Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami.

Il a toujours été là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive.

Il est celui que je ne veux pas perdre.

Il est mon unique famille.

Il est une partie de ma vie.

Et le plus important, il a volé mon coeur.

Je ne pensais pas tombé amoureux de lui mais c'est arrivé comme ça sans prévenir. Nous étions tous les deux assis sur le canapé de son appartement devant la télévision et là, ça a été la révélation: j'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Bien sur je ne lui ai pas dit de peur qu'il me rejette et ne veuille plus me voir mais garder ce secret pour moi est plus dur que ce que je n'aurais jamais pensé.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 21 ans. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je suis toujours et encore éperdument amoureux de Sasuke Uchiwa, mon meilleur ami. Cela va bientôt faire quatre ans que je garde ce secret pour moi. Lui et moi sommes comme des frères donc lui dire que je l'aime serait comme briser cette fraternité entre nous.

Sasuke était de nature froide et solitaire et je suis le seul à qui il s'est déjà un tant soit peu ouvert. Ca me rendait heureux de savoir que moi seul le connaissais aussi bien.

Il avait perdu toute sa famille dans un accident de voiture quand il avait cinq ans. Sa mère, son père, son grand frère et même son chien. Il ne m'a jamais parlé des souvenirs qu'il avait de sa famille, sûrement trop douloureux.

Pour ma part, mes parents m'ont abandonné dès ma naissance. J'ai évidemment essayé de les retrouver depuis tout ce temps. J'ai appris il y a six ans qu'ils étaient morts mais aussi qu'ils ne m'avaient pas abandonné par envie. Comment je le sais? En fouillant dans leur maison après leur mort, j'ai trouvé une lettre qui m'était destinée et dans laquelle il était écrit qu'il aurait réellement voulu me voir grandir et m'élever comme des parents normaux se doivent de le faire. Étonnement, je n'ai absolument ressenti aucune tristesse en lisant leur lettre, sûrement à cause de la rancune que j'ai à leur égard...

Après cette brève présentation de Sasuke et moi, passons à mon histoire, celle où je lui cache depuis longtemps mon amour.

Il était 7h du matin et je viens de me réveiller. Putain ce que déteste me réveiller... Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine: un bol de céréales et des tartines. Je sais, à 21 ans on est adulte et on doit boire du café mais je n'ai jamais réussis à boire rien qu'une goutte de ce truc hyper amer. Après ce déjeuner, je vais comme chaque matin prendre une douche bien chaude. J'aime sentir les gouttes d'eau roulées sur mon visage et mon corps halés. En sortant de la douche, j'enroule une simple serviette autour de mes hanches et vais m'habiller. Je me décide pour un jean slim et un T-shirt blanc à l'effigie de Lenny Kravitz. A 8h30, je suis prêt à partir travailler. Je sors donc de mon appartement et descend les trois étages qui me sépare du rez de chaussé. En sortant de l'immeuble, je salue Kiba qui travaille dans le café en face. On s'était rencontré il y a quelques mois alors que je prenais un verre seul. Kiba était venu me voir et nous avions discuté toute la soirée. Je me dirige vers ma voiture pour me rendre au journal. J'avais trouvé un petit job dans une maison de presse qui me permettait de payer mes études.

Quand je fus en route, je branchai mon ipod à la voiture et mis la musique. C'était Again de Lenny Kravitz qui passait, ma préférée.

Je chante à tue tête ces paroles que je connais sur le bout des doigts et qui décrivent parfaitement ma situation.

 **"I've been searching for you**

 **I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
Know that you are walking right through my door"**

J'accélère et tape sur le volant au rythme de la chanson.

 **"All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again"**

Le refrain commence et je chante de plus en plus fort. Je me sens comme en transe tant je suis le rythme de la chanson.

" **A sacred gift of heaven  
For better worse, wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
Until you cried, never"**

Le refrain se termine mais j'accélère toujours et grille le feu et le stop qui se trouvait une centaine de mètres plus loin.

" **All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again"**

Je n'entend pas la suite du refrain. Je ressens une horrible douleur partout dans le corps. J'ose enfin ouvrir les yeux et je ne vois rien. J'entend des voix autour de moi qui me demande si je vais bien. Je me sens partir. J'ai mal partout et je veux seulement qu'on me laisse m'évanouir. Ma vision se trouble jusqu'à ce que se soit le noir total.

Je me réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital. Qu'est ce que je fais là bordel?! Je tourne la tête à droite, personne, à gauche, je croise deux onyx noir qui me fixe une lueur inquiète dans leur fond.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de rouler aussi vite espèce d'abruti?!

-Oh, salut Sas'ke, tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fous là et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ton fan club tout entier m'a piétiné

-T'as foncé dans un arbre abruti, tu roulais 20 km/h au dessus de la limite

-Ah ouuuuaaais! Je m'en souviens maintenant!

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait?

-Bah tu veux que je dise quoi?

-Rien... idiot

Il a prononcé la fin de sa phrase dans un soupir, ce qui me rend déjà complètement dingue.

-Comment tu vas sinon?

-Ce serait pas à moi de te le demander plutôt?

-Si tu le dis...

-Hn, je vais bien, je suis venu te voir dès que j'ai appris ton accident

-Oh c'est tellement mignon! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi!

-Pffff, c'est surtout que personne d'autre ne pourra te ramener et que de toutes façons t'allais m'appeler

-C'est méchant ça Sas'ke

-Hn

Au fond de moi je garde l'espoir qu'il est juste venu parce qu'il s'est inquiété de savoir si j'allais ou non mourir de ce terrible accident que c'est arbre a causé. Par sa faute, je n'ai sûrement plus de voiture et en plus je vais devoir rester chez moi à ne rien faire pour me reposer.

-Les docteurs disent que tu pourras sortir demain. Je viendrais te chercher et tu resteras chez moi pour te reposer

Je rêve où il vient de me dire que j'allais rester chez lui pour me reposer? Non pas possible! Je ne peux pas y aller! C'est pire que l'île de la tentation! Jamais je ne pourrais rester chez lui et avec lui sans me jeter sur son corps d'Apollon.

Sasuke est resté avec moi pendant une heure avant de repartir pour me laisser dormir. Les docteurs m'ont dit que je n'avais rien de cassé, juste quelques gros hématomes et un poignet en mauvais état. Je m'endormis en fin d'après midi jusqu'au lendemain.

 **POV Sasuke**

Dès que j'ai appris que Naruto était à l'hôpital, j'ai sauté dans ma voiture pour aller le voir. Je ne lui ai pas montré et pourtant j'étais mort d'inquiétude rien que de savoir qu'il avait eu un accident. Je lui ai dis que je passerais le chercher demain et qu'il resterait chez moi pour se reposer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dis ça tout en sachant que je me retiens depuis déjà quelques temps de ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ses vêtements pour le prendre sauvagement. Enfin, je rentre chez moi et décide de me poser devant la télé pour oublier la semaine que je vais passer aux côtés de Naruto. J'opte pour une série policière qui met en scène un voleur et un agent du FBI faisant équipe. C'est pas la meilleure série du monde mais ça me permet quand même de me vider la tête.

A 18h, je me décide enfin à sortir pour aller faire un jogging, j'enfile donc un cuissard noir et un T-shirt de la même couleur, des baskets rouge et je part sans oublier mon ipod et mes écouteurs.

Dès que je suis sorti de mon appartement, je prend la direction du grand parc de Konoha où j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller courir. La musique retentit dans mes oreilles et je m'oblige à suivre le rythme de la chanson: Time-Bomb du groupe All Time Low. Ma course se passait parfaitement bien quand j'entendit quelqu'un courir derrière moi en criant mon prénom. Ce ne pouvait qu'être Ino bien évidemment. Je me retourne vers elle tout en continuant de faire des petites foulées et lui demande:

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Oh Sasuke-kun tu es tellement sexy quand tu cours

-Hn, c'est tout ce que tu me voulais ?

-Euuuh...Je voulais passer du temps avec toi aussi

-J'peux pas, je suis occupé

-Ah, dommage une prochaine fois alors!

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, une prochaine fois aller salut

J'ai réussis à m'en débarrasser en un temps record, 2 minutes et 03 secondes, j'avoue que je suis plutôt fier de moi. Elle et Sakura m'ont toujours couru après en espérant pouvoir sortir avec moi, si elle connaissait la vérité...

J'ai continué de courir pendant une bonne heure avant de rentrer prendre une douche et manger. Une fois dans mon appartement, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, me déshabille, et rentre dans la cabine de douche. J'allume l'eau et profite au maximum de la sensation de bien être que l'eau chaude me procure.

Une fois ma douche terminée, j'enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches et en pose une autre sur ma tête. Je vais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller plus décemment et me décide pour T-shirt gris et un jean noir.

Il est 19h30 et la fin commence à se faire ressentir, j'appelle donc un restaurant pour me faire livrer des sushis au plus vite.

Après avoir mangé, je me met à travailler mes cours de médecine. Je compte devenir chirurgien alors je me dois de travailler le plus possible. Naruto lui, veut devenir pédiatre. Nous sommes dans la même fac mais ne suivons pas les même cours. Et puis j'ai bien plus d'année d'étude que lui à faire pour arriver à mon but.

Lorsque j'ai terminé mes révisions, je prend mon portable pour vérifier mes messages. J'en vois un venant de Neji qui me demande si Naruto va bien car il n'a pas pu lui rendre visite dans la journée. Je lui répond vite fait qu'il va bien et qu'il n'a rien de grave. Je n'apprécie pas réellement Neji car à chaque fois que je le voit avec Naruto, j'ai l'impression qu'il lui fait un numéro de charme et je déteste ça. Oui parce qu'en plus d'être amoureux de Naruto, je suis jaloux de tous ceux ou celles qui l'approchent d'un peu trop près.

Je passe le reste de la soirée à penser à Naruto et à la semaine que je vais passer avec lui. Ça promet de ne pas être simple de résister.

A 22h je décide à aller me coucher. Je vais dans ma chambre et enlève tout sauf mon caleçon. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

 **POV Naruto**

Je me réveille sur les coups des 9h. Une infirmière rentre dans ma chambre et me demande comment je me sens. Je lui répond que mon corps est encore douloureux mais que je me sens mieux qu'hier. Elle me donne quelques médicaments et m'informe que je pourrais sortir de l'hôpital à partir de 11h. Je pense sans cesse à la semaine que je vais passer chez Sasuke et au pourquoi il a voulu que je vienne chez lui au lieu de me laisser me reposer seul chez moi. Il faudrait que je lui pose la question quand il viendra me chercher...

Sasuke arriva vers 10h30 et en attendant que je puisse sortir nous discutons de tout et de rien en même temps.

-Neji m'a demandé comment tu allais et il s'excuse de ne pas être venu te voir hier

-Ah bah je vais bien! C'est sympas de sa part de s'inquiéter

-Hn

-J'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes pas trop Neji...

-Il m'inspire pas confiance c'est tout

-Pourtant il...

-Ouais mais je m'en fous! Je l'aime pas c'est tout!

-Ah euh ok, pas la peine de t'énerver

-Hn

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sasuke c'est énervé comme ça quand je lui ai parlé de Neji... Bien sur je sais qu'il ne s'apprécie pas réellement les deux mais je n'ai jamais réussis à connaître la raison...

A 11h, Sasuke et moi sortons de l'hôpital et nous dirigeons vers sa voiture. Il avait une Audi R8 qu'il s'était acheté grâce à la petite fortune que ses parents lui avait légué.

Le chemin jusqu'à son appartement se fit dans le plus grand des silence avec une tension palpable entre nous.

 **POV Sasuke**

Je suis allé chercher Naruto à l'hôpital et lui ai parlé du message que Neji m'avait envoyé la veille. Lorsqu'il m'a sorti que c'était gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter, j'ai bien cru que j'allais faire un meurtre. Non mais et puis quoi? Il n'est pas venu le voir après son accident et il s'inquiète seulement de savoir s'il pourra le prendre ou s'il devra attendre parce que Naruto est en trop mauvais état! Alors que moi je viens le voir à l'hôpital et en plus de ça je l'accueille chez moi une semaine pour qu'il se repose! Ma bonté me perdra... D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, je l'accueille chez moi plus par égoïsme que par bonté d'âme. Je sais que si Naruto est chez moi, Neji ne viendra pas le voir, donc je suis totalement gagnant! D'une je garde Naruto pour moi seul et deuxièmement j'empêche l'autre abruti de l'approcher.

Quand nous sommes montés dans la voiture, la tension était palpable entre nous à cause du coup de gueule que j'ai fait à propos de l'autre. Je me décide à lui adresser la parole de sorte à ce qu'il ne m'ignore pas toute la semaine.

-Tu te sens mieux par rapport à hier?

Il me regarde étonné que je lui adresse la parole après ce qu'il s'est passé. Non mais je sais que c'est étonnant venant de ma part mais quand même!

-Euh oui je vais mieux même si j'ai encore mal partout héhé!

Oh ne t'inquiète pas je serais là pour te soigner et prendre soin de toi! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte là?! De toutes façons si je lui saute dessus il va hurler au viol et plus jamais je n'aurais la moindre de chance même infime de pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressens. Je n'ose même plus le regarder après la pensée que je vient d'avoir de lui et moi dans une position plus que très très tentante!

Nous arrivons devant son immeuble pour qu'il puisse récupérer quelques affaires avant de repartir chez moi pour la semaine. Je l'aide à descendre de la voiture puisque avec les énormes hématomes qu'il doit avoir sur tout le corps,il n'arrive pas à sortir seul. Je le suis dans les escaliers pour m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas. En fait en y repensant j'aimerait beaucoup qu'il perde malencontreusement l'équilibre... Ce serait tellement idiot qu'il se retrouve dans mes bras... Je me surprend encore à avoir des pensées douteuses et me demande réellement comment je vais faire pour ne pas le violer avant la fin de sa semaine de repos chez moi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre! (je pense qu'il suffisait de voir mon sourire débile à chaque scène que j'écrivais pour comprendre... :D)**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre même s'il ne sera pas beaucoup plus long que les autres...**

 **POV Naruto**

Sasuke m'aide à descendre de la voiture et me suit de près dans les escaliers pour que j'évite de tomber. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de me suivre comme ça... La seule chose à laquelle j'arrive a penser dans ces moments de proximité est la façon dont il pourrait me prendre contre ce mur dans l'instant. Je sais, c'est plutôt glauque et n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre mais je jure sur la tête de Sakura ( comme ça je jure sur la tête de quelqu'un sans importance) que si il me plaquait contre ce mur et qu'il m'arrachait mes vêtement tout de suite maintenant, je serais le dernier à l'en empêcher.

Une fois arriver devant ma porte, je prend mes clés et déverrouille ma porte. Je me tourne vers Sasuke mais il a le regard perdu dans le vide. Ouf, s'il était en train de me regarder, pas certain que j'aurais tenu très longtemps...

Je pénètre dans mon appartement et vais remplir un sac de vêtements pour la semaine. Quand je retourne à l'entrée, je vois Sasuke qui m'attend dans l'embrasure de la porte les bras croisés sur son torse.

-T'as fini?

-Oui, on peut y aller

-Hn je passe devant pour pas que tu te casses la gueule

-Je suis pas si maladroit tu sais

-Hn on sait jamais avec un boulet comme toi

-Sympa merci

Je suis donc Sasuke dans les escaliers et là, je remercie le ciel de m'avoir donné deux pieds gauches. Comme un con, je loupe une marche et je vois Sasuke se retourner et remonter les quelques marches qui nous séparent en un temps record pour venir m'éviter de m'étaler dans les escaliers. Je me retrouve donc collé contre son torse parfait ( vu plusieurs fois lorsqu'il sortait de la salle de bain presque nu), ses bras autour de moi pour me retenir. Je n'ose rien faire, ni bouger ni parler. Lui non plus d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression. Au bout de quelques secondes et à mon grand désespoir, Sasuke s'écarte de moi, m'aide à me relever en évitant au maximum mon regard et murmure des excuses. Il se retourne et commence à redescendre les escaliers sans m'attendre Je prend tout mon temps pour éviter de tomber à nouveau et le rejoint dans la voiture après avoir mis mon sac dans le coffre.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui se fait dans le plus grand des silences car aucun de nous n'ose regarder l'autre ou même dire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque l'on arrive enfin devant son immeuble, Sasuke va prendre mon sac dans le coffre et m'attend à l'entrée du bâtiment en retenant la grande porte en verre. Je passe devant lui sans le regarder de peur de rougir Nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur et montons au 5ème étage. Il m'ouvre la porte et je rentre dans son duplex hyper luxueux. Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis des mois peut être. Je regarde tout autour de moi comme si je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici de ma vie. Je me retourne pour continuer ma contemplation et croise le regard interrogateur de Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce que t'as à regarder mon appart' comme si tu découvrais la huitième merveilles du monde?

Oh mais la huitième merveille du monde existe bel et bien et elle se trouve juste devant mes yeux! Bon euh je ne vais pas lui dire ça mais la petite voix dans ma tête le crie tellement fort que j'ai la sensation que je l'ai dit à voix haute.

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici depuis au moins trois mois, ça me fait bizarre

-C'est vrai que ça fait un bail que tu n'ai pas venu...

-Ouais, mais je vais avoir toute la semaine pour m'y faire!

-Hn

Il me répond en détournant les yeux comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose. Je suppose que c'est ce qui c'est passé dans l'escalier qui le met dans cet état. Je décide de prendre les devants et lui dis:

-Tu sais si ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure dans les escaliers te prend la tête, et ben sache que pour moi ce n'était absolument rien et que tu m'as juste éviter de passer encore trois jours à l'hôpital

C'est sûrement le plus gros mensonge que je n'ai jamais dis de toute ma vie et rien qu'en disant cette phrase, je me sens vraiment mal.

-Hn, je veux pas que tu t'imagines quoi que se soit abruti

-TU VAS ARRÊTER DES M'INSULTER D'IDIOT H24 OUI? Et puis même si t'étais gay, de un, j'en aurais rien à battre et de deux jamais je ne voudrais de toi!

Il me regarde fixement avant de passer devant moi et de partir dans la cuisine. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie. Je viens officiellement de détruire toutes chances de lui avouer mes sentiments...

 **POV Sasuke**

 _"je ne voudrais pas de toi!"_ Sa dernière phrase résonne dans ma tête depuis qu'il me l'a hurlé au visage. Je me suis enfermé dans la cuisine pour me calmer mais rien n'y fait, je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me suis déjà imaginé des scènes comme celle là où il me disait que jamais ce ne serait possible entre lui et moi mais jamais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que se serait aussi douloureux. La semaine risque d'être très longue si je n'arrive pas à lui reparler.

De son côté, je crois que Naruto est parti s'asseoir sur le canapé et joue sur son portable.

Nous avons passé les deux heures qui suivaient chacun de notre côté en oubliant l'autre. Il était peut être 13h quand j'entendis son ventre crié famine. C'était une chance de pouvoir lui adresser la parole mais il fut plus rapide:

-Dis Sas'ke, t'aurais pas faim parce que je vais mourir sur place dans 2 minutes et 36 secondes si je ne mange pas quelque chose...

Il vient jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine et me fixe de ses grandes orbes bleues. Je le regarde à mon tour avant de lui répondre:

-Mets la table, je vais nous préparer un truc

-Ouf merci! Et tu sais pour ce que je t'ai dit pour tout à l'heure et ben... euh je...

-Tu?

-Non rien oublies ce que je viens de dire

Je pensais qu'il allait s'excuser de s'être énervé contre moi de cette façon deux heures auparavant mais non, il ne dit rien. Ce n'est rien qu'un crétin doublé d'un abruti et triplé d'un sale con! Non mais il se prend pour qui à s'énerver contre moi pour ensuite me demander à bouffer sans même s'excuser.

Une minute passée après mon énervement mental contre cet abruti, qu'il revient à la charge:

-Par rapport à tout à l'heure, je... enfin, j'aurais pas dû m'énerver après toi alors que ben... enfin voilà quoi...

-Ouais

Et ben c'est pas trop tôt! N'empêche ce qu'il est bandant quand il est gêné! Si il continue à se bouffer la lèvre du bas en se tripotant les doigts, je suis pas sûr de résister bien longtemps... Je décide de me remettre à cuisiner mais il continue:

-Et puis si t'étais gay, j'en aurais pas rien à foutre parce que t'es mon meilleur ami et que... ben enfin voilà je t'accepte comme t'es et puis je m'en fous de ce que tu préfères... ça change rien pour moi...

Direct friendzone! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mes chances avec Naruto se réduiraient à zéro. Il m'a tout de suite fait comprendre que j'étais son meilleur ami et rien d'autre. Finalement je ne sais pas ce que je préfére, le _"je ne voudrais pas de toi"_ ou le _"t'es mon meilleur ami"_... En fait je crois que les deux sont aussi horribles l'un que l'autre. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'accueillir chez moi pour qu'il puisse se reposer...

Naruto me regarde encore et me dit:

-Euh Sas'ke, c'est en train de cramé...

-Oh merde! Oh merde! Oh merde! Oh merde!

Je me précipite vers la gazinière et enlève la poêle qui était dessus pour la poser directement dans l'évier. J'ouvre en grand la fenêtre et secoue un torchon pour que la fumée se dissipe. Je vois Naruto mort de rire dans l'entrée de la cuisine et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il rigole tellement qu'il en tombe à genoux et continue à rire encore plus fort. Exaspéré, je passe près de lui et le pousse par terre avec le pied. Naruto se retrouve allongé par terre mais continue de rire. Je ne fais plus attention à lui et me dirige vers le téléphone pour commander quelque chose à manger puisque mon repas est complètement foutu par sa faute. Je commande des ramens car je sais que c'est son plat préféré.

Les ramens sont arrivés une demie heure après mon appel et Naruto s'étant calmer après dix minutes de fou rire, nous nous installons sur la canapé et commençons à manger. Nous finissons de manger dans le calme et Naruto se lève et commence à débarrasser. Quand il prend mon bol pour le débarrasser, nos mains se touchent et je ressens comme une décharge dans tout le corps. Naruto a dû la ressentir aussi car il retire vite sa main et me regarde droit dans le yeux.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé non plus

-C'était bizarre

-Hn

 **POV Naruto**

Je ne sais pas ce que c'était que cette décharge quand nos mains se sont touchées, mais je me sens encore chamboulé. C'est comme, je ne sais pas, c'est indescriptible.

Je décide de passer outre car je sais que je peux rester sur le pourquoi du comment de cette décharge pendant au moins sept ans. Je continue de débarrasser et emmène tout ça dans la cuisine. Sasuke me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et me propose de passer l'après midi dehors. J'accepte sans hésiter car je ne pourrais pas rester enfermé toute une journée dans un espace restreint sans hurler. Nous nous préparons donc et décidons d'aller jusqu'au parc en marchant. Puisque j'ai encore mal et que Sasuke ne voulait pas prendre la voiture (moi non plus d'ailleurs), nous avons décidé d'un commun accord d'aller au parc car ce n'est as très loin de chez lui et que l'on peut être tranquille à certains endroits.

Lorsque nous arrivons au parc, il n'y a que des enfants qui jouent et leurs parents qui ne les surveillent que d'un oeil pendant qu'ils discutent entre eux de leur petit chou ou monstre.

Sasuke et moi partons vers l'étang et le contournons pour nous poser sous un arbre contre un rocher. De là, on a une vue imprenable sur tout le parc. C'est notre endroit avec Sasuke depuis que l'on a huit ans. Un jour, alors que l'on jouait dans le parc avec quelques autres enfants, j'ai trouver cet endroit et ai hurlé le prénom de Sasuke pour qu'il me rejoigne. Nos amis nous ont cherché tout l'après midi avant de nous retrouver endormis l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu penses à quoi?

-A la première fois où l'on est venu dans cet endroit

-Ouais je m'en souviens, les autres nous avaient cherché tout l'après midi alors qu'on s'était endormi comme des masses!

-Et puis on s'était fait démonté par Kakashi parce qu'on était partit sans prévenir et que c'était pas normal et qu'on est vraiment que des sales gosses et qu'il devrait nous noyer tellement il avait eu peur.

Nous rions tous les deux de bon coeur et continuons à parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Au bout d'une heure, je commence à bailler.

-T'es fatigué? Tu veux qu'on rentre?

-Non, non, j'aimerais rester ici

-Comme tu veux mais si t'es fatigué on rentre, vu que t'es pas très bien en point...

-T'inquiète pas, je vais bien *baille*

-Si tu le dis

J'observais le paysage lorsque les bras de Morphée m'étreignirent. Je m'endormis rapidement mais juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil je compris que ce n'était pas dans les bras de Morphée que je m'étais endormis…

 **POV Sasuke**

POURQUOI ? Pourquoi il se laisse tomber contre moi juste avant de s'endormir ? Et puis évidemment je ne peux pas le réveiller parce qu'il est super fatigué depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et qu'il est encore blessé. Je prend donc sur moi et entoure sa taille de mes bras afin qu'il ne s'étale pas dans son sommeil. Je vérifie d'un coup d'oeil que personne ne nous regarde, enfin que personne ne me voit en train d'admirer cet objet de luxure depuis bien cinq minutes.

BAM ! Devinez le regard de qui je viens de croiser ! Non pas elle, non pas lui, elle non plus ! Neji me fixe de ses yeux pâles et je jurerait qu'ils sont devenus noirs tellement il a la haine ! Je le regarde un instant avant de me remettre à admirer Naruto. Je jouirais sur place tellement il est bon que Neji voit l'homme de ses rêves dans mes bras. Il finit par partir non sans un dernier regard de notre côté. Je danse intérieurement alors que je suis très calme de l'extérieur, Uchiwa oblige.

J'espère au plus profond de mon être que Neji pensera que Naruto et moi sortons ensemble et qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais de mon blond.

Naruto se réveille une heure après en se frottant les yeux comme quand nous avions six ans. De nombreux souvenirs me reviennent en le voyant comme ça, surtout des souvenirs d'enfance lorsque je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat. La première personne qui m'a accueilli fut Naruto. Comme à mon habitude je l'avais repoussé mais au fond de moi j'ai été touché que quelqu'un vienne m'accueillir aussi chaleureusement.

Il se relève brutalement et balbutie quelques excuses incompréhensibles. Je ne dis rien et fixe l'horizon.

-Ca va ?

-Einh quoi ?

Je sors de ma létargie quand Naruto me demande l'air inquiet si je vais bien.

-Je te demande si ça va, t'as l'air bizarre

-Non, non ça va, j'étais dans mes pensées c'est tout

-Oh ok… Dis Sas'ke on peut rentrer ? Je suis super fatigué et puis j'ai froid

-Ouais on y va

Naruto et moi nous levons et je le vois avoir du mal à rester debout sans chanceler,

-Besoin d'aide ? Lui demande-je l'air moqueur

-Pfffffff, ouais s'il te plaît

Je passe mon bras sous son aisselle et le maintient par le dos, lui s'appuie sur mon épaule et nous rentrons tant bien que mal à l'appartement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo le peuple ? Comment va ? Ah ouais vous répondez pas j'avais oublié… Enfin bref trêve de mondanités, je sais que ça fait pas mal de temps que j'ai pas posté mais je viens de terminer ma semaine de bac blanc et dieu sait que j'en peux plus. De plus (vieille habitude de dissertations d'éco veuillez m'excuser), ce chapitre est méga court. Alors je m'excuse encore une fois mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même aller kiss !**

 **POV Naruto**

Nous rentrons à l'appartement de Sasuke vers 17h car je commence à vraiment me sentir fatigué. J'ai mal partout et j'ai du mal à tenir debout tout seul. Il m'aide à marcher jusqu'à chez lui et son odeur envahit mes narines. Son parfum est exquis et je résiste à coller ma tête contre son cou blanc comme l'opale.

Il devient de plus en plus dure de résister à l'embrasser. Le pire était quand je me suis réveillé dans ses bras. Il me serrait contre son torse et je dû me décoller à contrecœur de mon brun.

Nous arrivons à son appartement et Sasuke m'aide à m'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Il faut que tu prennes tes médicaments Naruto

-Ouais mais c'est dégeu ces trucs là…

-Fais pas le gamin ! Bouffe tes médocs !

-Sas'ke…

Je le supplie presque pour ne pas à avoir à avaler ces choses immondes que l'on nomme médicaments. Non mais sérieusement ! Une poudre à dissoudre dans de l'eau qui a la couleur du vomi de fin de soirée et un sirop qui en a le goût, c'est pas inhumain ?

-BOUFFE TES MEDOCS!

Sasuke se tient debout face à moi et tente désesperement de me faire avaler mes médicaments.

-Putain Naruto ! C'est pas en faisant le gamin que tu vas aller mieux. Même les gosses à l'hôpital ils font moins le bordel que toi pour leurs médicaments !

-Non mais c'est pas bon ! Je veux pas les prendre c'est tout ! Je suis grand maintenant, pas la peine de t'occuper de moi !

Il me regarde plein de désespoir je ne m'empêcher de penser qu'il est magnifique. Ses yeux noirs qui peuvent paraître inexpressifs le sont tellement pour moi. Son teint de neige et sa peau me donne des envies peu catholiques et le pire c'est son sourire. Si rare et pourtant si beau. j'ai tellement envie qu'il ne le dédit qu'à moi, pouvoir être le seul à la voir.

Ma contemplation se termine plus vite que prévu puisque la sonnette se met à sonner de plus belle,

-Oh c'est bon j'arrive ! Lâche Sasuke en allant ouvrir

 **POV Sasuke**

J'ai beau tout tenter cet abruti refuse de prendre ses médicaments. Comment veut il que je le prenne sauvagement s'il n'est as en mesure d'assurer le rythme ? Oups je m'égare dans mes pensées… Je me tient face à lui et essaie de le raisonner mais rien à faire il ne m'écoute pas.

DRIIIING

Bordel qui peu bien me gêner dans mes pensées aussi perverses qu'exitantes ? Je me dirige vers la porte pour savoir qui vient nous déranger à cette heure.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-Oh c'est bon j'arrive ! Fini je par crier

J'ouvre la porte et là une foule de personnes attendent sur le palier. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura et Tenten sont plantés devant moi.

-Vous voulez ?

-Voir Naruto à ton avis ! Me répond Kiba

-Non moi c'est pour te voir ! Répond Sakura

-Tu comptes nous laisser mourir ici où on va pouvoir rentrer un jour pour voir Naruto ? Me blance Neji

Je m'écarte pour laisser mes « invités » rentrer et ils se dirigent directement vers ma tête blonde . Neji me lance un regard noir en passant à côté de moi. Je lui répond par un rictus. On ne peut vraiment pas se sentir l'un et l'autre, c'est physique.

Il s'approche de Naruto et se pose juste à côté de lui. Un peu trop à côté de lui. Vraiment trop près de lui. Oh bordel je vais le démonter s'il enlève pas sa sale main de la cuisse de Naruto ! Je me précipite vers la foule rassemblée et m'assoit de l'autre côté de Naruto. Il me regarde l'air étonné et je lui répond par un haussement d'épaules. L'autre abruti a très bien compris ce que j'essaie de faire et me fusille encore une fois du regard.

Ca va bientôt faire une heure que ces personnes squattent mon appartement et ce n'est pas que j'en ai marre mais un peu quand même. Réféchi, va y trouve une idée de génie pour les faire partir ! EURÊKA !

-Oh la vache Naruto t'as de la fièvre ! Dis en lui posant la main sur le front

-Attends je vais vérifier, lui dis Kakashi

Il s'approche de Naruto et porte sa main à son front. Kakashi est prof en fac de médecine, pas dans notre fac dieu soit loué !

-Oh ouais t'es brûlant ! Aller tout le monde s'en va, il faut qu'il se repose !

Kakashi, je vous aime plus que tout ! Il est arrivé comme un sauveur dans ma maison ! Tout le monde part de l'appartement, sauf Neji et les deux thons qui essaient sans doute de gratter un peu de mon temps.

-Aller Sasuke, reste avec moi !

-Non avec moi !

-Bon les filles ramenez votre cul Naruto doit se reposer ! Hurla Kiba depuis le palier

Elles sortirent à contrecœur Neji sur leurs talons,

-Ne le touche plus jamais, lui crache je quand il passe à mon niveau

Il ne relève pas ma menace et sort.

 **POV Naruto**

\- « _Ne le touche plus jamais_ »

Est ce que j'ai bien entendu Sasuke menacer Neji ? Mais pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'il me touche ? Est ce que ça pourrait être parce que Sasuke a des sentiments pour moi ? Non, non, non et non ! Impossible ! Il ne peut pas avoir des sentiments pour moi, il n'est absolument pas gay je me fais juste des idées.

Et voilà, je sens que je commence à rougir juste parce qu'il me regarde, quel con ! Comment passer inaperçu en cinq tomes par Naruto Uzumaki, trouvez ses livres dans toutes les mauvaises librairies !

-Pourquoi tu rougis ?

Bordel mais casse toi et arrête de me causer ! Tu vois pas que c'est à cause de toi connard ?

-Pour rien… c'est rien…

Il me regarde de ses grands yeux noirs et j'ai l'impression qu'il voit au plus profond de moi. Toutes mes erreurs, tous mes malheurs, tous mes moments de bonheur, Tout, il voit tout de moi.

Je n'en peux plus, je craque. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Je passe devant lui, il me regarde mais ne bouge pas. Il faut que je sorte, j'ai besoin de pleurer. Pleurer sur ma connerie et sur ma lâcheté. Je ne suis même pas capable de dire je t'aime à celui que je connais depuis tant d'année, à celui que j'aime.

 **POV Sasuke**

Naruto me passe devant sans rien dire. Je ne comprend as ce qui lui arrive et vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fièvre lorsque je vois des larmes perlées aux coins de ses yeux bleus. Ses mêmes yeux dans lesquels je me suis toujours interdit de plonger de peur de me noyer et de ne jamais pouvoir en sortir.

Ni une ni deux et sans que je ne contrôle rien, je lui attrape l'avant bras et plonge dans son regard rempli à présent de larmes.

-Laisse moi sortir s'il te plaît…

Il me supplie presque. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai si mal en le voyant dans cet état ? Ah ouais c'est parce que je l'aime à fond bordel ! Bon faut que je fasse quoi pour qu'il arrête de pleurer ? l'embrasser ? Non mauvaise idée il va penser que je veux le violer ? l'embrasser ? Non putain je viens de dire non ! Alors quoi ? l'embrasser ?

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je fond sur ses lèvres. Douces, sucrées, terriblement enivrantes et sexy. Impossible, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer...


End file.
